


Freedom

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Sam is always in control. He always has to watch himself and stay on point while watching out for Dean too. So he seeks a little… freedom.





	Freedom

He lays here silently, with his wrists in shackles above his head and each ankle tied to opposite ends of the bed frame spreading his legs and keeping him immobile. There’s a light layer of sweat making his muscular skin glisten in the low light. 

“Mmm….” he could hear, slightly muffled by the walls around him.

“I could lick that gorgeous body clean.” You tell him seductively. 

“Would you like that, Sam?” You ask as you came into the room. 

You didn’t bother gagging him, you liked the sounds he made and he never complained or asked to be released. He swallows thickly before answering with a breathy yes. He watches as you move around the room. The queen size bed seems so small with him taking up so much space in the middle, but he sure makes for a breathtaking site. You walk to him and bend to run your fingers down between his pecs, down his hard abs to his left hip, paying special attention to the delicious indention leading down to his groin. You pass over his painfully hard cock straining against his saxx boxers and move to give a Little love to the indention in the other hips bone. 

“Fuck Sam, you are such a site. I believe my mouth is watering for a taste of you.” 

You lick your lips, your throat suddenly dry. 

“You make me thirsty, Sammy.” You admit as you lick a line tracing the waistband of his boxers from one hip to the other.

Sam groans in response, but otherwise says nothing. 

You smile up at him, “Such a good boy.” You praise. 

His mouth twitches giving you a slightly sideways smirk. To reward him you reach down and run your fingers through your slick soaked folds hissing from the sensation. Moving up his long lean form you place those fingers in front of his mouth and nod. On a moan, Sam opens to you and sucks your fingers in greedily and whimpers. 

“You like that, baby?” You ask. 

He nods vigorously. 

“Fuck, Y/N I need you to…” he starts to say but catches himself. 

He looks at you with wide eyes, he knows he fucked up. 

“Oh Sam…” you tsk. “You were doing so well.” You tell him as you climb up on the bed to stand over him. 

His eyes follow you, pleading for you to show mercy. 

“You know what I have to do now, Sam. You have to be punished.” He nods and swallows audibly. 

He wants to speak, you can see it in his face. 

“Alright Sam, speak.” You command.

He releases a breath you didn’t know he’d been holding, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I always have to keep control…it’s hard for me to let go.” He explains. 

You reach down and caress his cheek, “I know darling, that’s why you’re here with me. You seek freedom from complete control. But you know the rules.” 

Standing again you pull your soaked through panties aside. You squat over his face and delve two fingers into your dripping cunt. He grunts and whimpers as he watches you play with yourself while just out of reach from his mouth. Your juices drip out onto your hand and Sam is lucky to catch a small taste.

“You want more, Sam?” You ask breathlessly, your limbs twitching as you swirl your juicy wet fingers around your hardened clit. 

He lets out a loud whimper as he strains against his binding. You look down at him and smile devilishly before dipping your body down to rub yourself on his lips. Sam’s hips jerk in response. Abruptly, you stand and cross the room, leaving him a panting yearning mess. 

“Speak.” You command as you fold your arms across your chest and stand firm against the door.

“Fuck!” he shouts. 

“Fu…please, Y/N.” 

His eyes are crazed with lust, and his hair is slicked with sweat. 

“Please what, baby?” You ask sweetly. 

He breathes heavily through his nose, trying his hardest to slow his heartbeat. 

“Please baby, I-“ he swallows, his throat dry. 

You reach for a bottle of water and take it to him, sitting gently beside him. 

“Here.” You whisper, offering him a drink. 

He takes it ravenously. When you pull your hand away taking the water with it his head falls back on the wet pillow, his thirst sated for the moment.

“Now,” You start, “What were you saying?” 

His eyes open, the hazel all but gone being eaten away by hunger. 

He stares at you before opening his mouth to speak, “Baby…please ease me…at least a little. I can’t….I’m so fucking hard it hurts.” He admits. 

Your brow creases, “Poor baby, “ you coo. 

“Let’s take these off of you, they are soaked through anyway.” You say as you begin to peel his underwear off of him.

He groans as you pull them from his cock and his arms strain when you pull them down his long legs. Standing back, you admire the Adonis before you. 

“Damn Sammy…” you whisper pulling your lip between your teeth. 

You feel slick gush from you while your eyes devour his naked form. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself you crawl back onto the bed holding yourself over him. 

“You are…Sam, you could have been sculpted from the finest stone.” You praise. 

He blushes full body and looks away. Sam has never taken compliments well. 

Brushing it away you continue, “If I release your wrists, will you be a good boy?” You ask. 

He shakes his head but doesn’t speak. 

“Speak.” You instruct.

“Don’t. Please. Just…fuck me. Just like this.” He pleads. 

You nod in acceptance and stand to remove your clothing. 

“I am going to ask you a question and you are free to speak. Only to answer me, you understand?” He nods. 

“Mouth or pussy?” 

His hips jut up, “Oh God! Please….I need to be balls deep inside your pussy, Y/N…please. Fuck I need to feel you tight around me.” 

Without another word you climb his prone body and impale yourself onto his straining length. His eyes squeeze shut and his breathing becomes rapid in effort to keep his mouth shut.  
You lean down and whisper into his ear giving him permission to relax, you want to hear him in the throes of passion. 

“Ahhh!” he called out as you begin to ride him slow and steady. 

The veins in his arms become evident as he pulls against the bonds on his wrists. You lean over to trace a vein with your tongue, your breasts hanging close to Sam’s mouth. As your tongue licks a line from his wrist to the bend at his elbow, Sam sucks one hard sensitive nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around and biting gently causing you to moan. He lets your nipple go with a loud pop and you sit up taking him deeper into your heated peach. His hips begin to pump involuntarily meeting each thrust you make. As you push downward his dick is thrust up hitting your cervix before you can take him in completely. 

“Yes Sam!” You exclaim, reaching up to pinch and squeeze your own breasts. 

“Oh…shit, baby….fuck…” he breathes urging you to impale yourself on him faster and faster.

As you bring him closer to orgasm, in turn bringing yourself dangerously close to the edge, Sam’s arms flex and snap the leather bindings holding his wrists to the headboard. His arms immediately encircle you and tighten bringing your slick soaked cunt down onto his hard cock hard and fast. The room is filled with shouts and curses as you both inch closer and closer to release.  
You feel him throb, signaling his orgasm is close. Knowing his secret kink, you crush your lips into his in a deep bruising kiss before reaching out to wrap your hands around his thick neck. When his hips start to stutter you squeeze, stopping his air from flowing freely. This elicits a growl from deep in his chest and his pumping hips speed up. You squeeze a little harder and it pushes him over the edge. Sam’s hips thrust viciously one last time burying himself as deep as your pussy could physically take him, his body goes taut and he throws his head back as his eyes roll back in his head. His mouth opens in a silent cry as he floods your core with shot after shot of his hot sticky seed.

You continue to gyrate your hips down onto him riding him through his release while chasing your own, but as he comes back into his body with his release receding he gently wraps his arms back around you and flips you onto your back. Sam kisses you tenderly as he pumps long and slow, gliding easily within you after soaking you with every drop he had. 

“I love that you make me feel this way, Y/N.” 

He kisses you again, soft and lovingly while he reaches between you and begins rubbing your clit as he pushes into you. Two more swipes of his fingers around your sensitive little bud and you jumped off that cliff head first. After your legs stop shaking and your arms can finally relax, allowing Sam to slide out of you and fall down completely sated next to you on the sweat soaked sheets you fall sleep in his arms. The sex might be rough, and even a little dangerous but you were the safest girl in the world right here in the arms of the most brutally vicious man you know. If you hadn’t seen it yourself, you’d never thing Sam Winchester had a bad bone in him, but the monsters should be truly terrified. Your breathing regulates and you feel the moment Sam falls asleep at your back. You smile contently, even though you know you can’t tell him, you love him and you will do anything to keep him happy. As for Sam, well, he likes to be choked as his orgasm rolls over him and he likes it a little rough sometimes. If it means you get to keep him, you’re happy to oblige.


End file.
